You've always got me
by TW-addict
Summary: "Awwww baby-" she cooed, grabbing his cheeks and forcing them together, "-you mean there's a lot of people staring at my ass?", "I've counted twenty three so far" Stiles mumbled. "Well this ass is all yours" she chuckled, "you can even grab it if you want", He grinned, "I think I'm good. Once I start I won't be able to stop" - Stiles takes care of Kayla during and after a party...
**Disclaimer; teen wolf does not belong to me. Anyways idek what this is but I wanted to write it... Just because haha, hope you enjoy xxx**

She knew she should've listened to Stiles.

And yes, she thought that on a regular basis as much as that killed her to admit, her stubborn streak shining through.

Lydia was having a house party (again) and Kayla thought 'why the hell not let my hair down?', she deserved it after these past hellish months from pyscho alpha fathers and giant lizards. So she did. Maybe just a bit _too_ much.

She remembered Stiles lovingly sweeping some of her loose hair behind her ear, his voice soft as it murmured against her ear above the blare of the music, "maybe slow down a bit Kaylz?" He suggested, "you're gonna end up wasted hugging Lydia's toilet bowl"

She laughed drunkenly, spinning around to pat his chest.

"I'll be _fineeeeeee"_ she slurred, leaning up to rake her hand through his hair, her eyes full of drunken adoration, "like, _so_ fine... I'm not even drunk" she giggled, yes giggled, can you believe it?

"Just... Be careful Kalyz" he smiled lightly as her hand ran over his cheek and down his plaid shirt covered chest, "I'll be around but there's a lot of douchebags here, I don't even think half of the people here go to our school"

Unlike her he was barely even tipsy, clutching his third bottle of beer as his eyes studied her meticulously.

"Awwww baby-" she cooed, grabbing his cheeks and forcing them together, "-you mean there's a lot of people staring at my ass?"

"I've counted twenty three so far" Stiles mumbled.

"Well this ass is _all_ yours" she chuckled, "you can even grab it if you want"

He grinned, "I think I'm good. Once I start I won't be able to stop"

So she had a nice ass. Sue her. Plus the dress Lydia made her wear didn't exactly downplay that. The mini black dress rested at the tops of her thighs, emphasising her long bare legs, the elasticated material clutching her skin and showing off her slight figure combined with the fact she wasn't wearing a bra with the low cut dress was... Excessive to the say the least. In fact she hadn't dressed quite this revealing since her drugged up days with Aiden.

And she knew the only reason Stiles was staying as sober as possible, or at the very least tipsy, and not full out blazing was so that he could keep an eye on her, or rather all the 'douchebags'. Because he was the _only_ one that could grab her ass.

She smirked, leaning up to press a drunken chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back, screaming above the deafening music.

"MORE SHOTS"

And _oh boy_ did she drink more shots.

She lost count of how many but she kept throwing them back. One after another, barely any seconds between them. In fact she was pretty sure she was more drunk than everyone in the house put together.

" _Whoa_... Whoa whoa hey" Stiles had appeared out of no where, grabbing her waist to steady her as she clumsily stepped down from Lydia's glass table where she was dancing, his arms winding around her torso, "easy does it baby"

She giggled, not really sure what was so funny.

"I'm okay... I'm better than okay, I'm fucking _fabulous_ " she muffled against his shirt, trying to stabilise her bambi like legs, "you want a shot?"

He glared past her at the group of guys leering at every girl that walked past, their eyes settling on Kayla more than once.

"No. No I'm good" he mumbled, tightening his grip on her and helped walk her away from the crowds over to the wall, "not to be a total party pooper or anything but maybe you should slow down?" He suggested, "you look pretty out of it"

"Nah" she playfully slapped his chest, running a hand through her wild hair, "I'm so _in_ it"

He decided not to tell her how little sense she made, smiling as she grinned up at him.

"Okay... Well, I'll be around if you need me" he murmured, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the side of her head, "but just be aware I did warn you that you'll regret this much alcohol. Man, you are gonna be _wasted_ tomorrow"

But she paid no heed of his advice, going back to drinking her liver away. Dancing on tables. Having meaningless conversations with people she didn't even know or really like that much. Even more alcohol. More dancing. More grinding. Well aware people were watching her lustfully as her dress hemline rose, the thin straps of the little black dress slipping off her dainty shoulders but she didn't really care all that much. She felt free and oh so happy, all her stress leaking away bit by bit.

And while Stiles was talking with Scott, or Allison and Lydia, or whatever drunk classmates came up to speak with him, his eyes always flitted back to her, making sure she hadn't passed out or some drugged up jock thought he could cop a feel. Knowing that if that happened, especially with his tipsyness and alcohol running through his veins, whatever guy did that would lose a hand.

But she was somehow, miraculously, holding her own, don't ask him how because he honest to god had no idea. He had never seen someone drink so much and still be vertical. Her once straightened long hair was now wavy and frizzy with the heat, face flushed and body sweaty, the dress that Lydia picked out was askew and riding up, almost flashing her ass and the front, already low cut, was slipping down.

Not that he minded how she dressed, whatever floats her boat, but what he _did_ hate was the way people looked at her like a piece of meat. He had been to enough parties to know what usually happens here. Drunk girl. Jackass guy. Alcohol and a pill popped in a glass and, hey presto, some douche thought it was his lucky night.

"You know-" Scott nudged Stiles, making him tear his eyes away from his dancing girlfriend, "-I've never seen her this carefree before"

"Yeah" He had to admit, it was nice, "Pretty amazing what a gallon of vodka does huh?"

And no, he probably wasn't even exaggerating that.

She had broke away from the dancing crowd, stumbling to the side and grabbing a bottle of water from the window sill to try and clear her fuzzy head when a warm body appeared beside her, the shadow casting over her.

"Stiles I'm fine" she insisted, not even questioning who it would be, knowing he was just always there, "I'm, like, so _fine"_

"Not Stiles" an amused voice hummed out and she frowned, glancing up before the water could touch her lips, "but my my... I've been watching you all night, you are gorgeous"

"I know" she smirked, even though she knew this guy meant trouble, "what's it to you?"

He had dark eyes and dark hair, his gaze smouldering hers, "well... I like to find gorgeous people and show them a good time" he said, cutting to the chase, "how about it?"

Just because she was off her head drunk that didn't mean she lost all her common sense.

"I have a boyfriend"

"I didn't ask" he smirked, "I won't tell if you won't"

Man... She really hated douchebags.

"I'm not a cheat" she chuckled, "so hop on your bike"

"Oh please... You've been by yourself all night, some boyfriend you have Hm?" He tried to entice her, laying a hand on her arm, "if I was him I wouldn't keep my hands off you"

"Well you're not him, hence how I'm dating him and not you" she shot back, smirking to himself as he looked bent out of place at her comment, "and no, I won't have sex with you"

His grip around her arm tightened and she stumbled a little, her vision blurring as the full force of the alcohol burned to the surface, "I wasn't asking"

Urgh. Why did she have to attract the assholes, the ones that only wanted a quick fuck and nothing more? Stiles was the only exception. But fortunately, or unfortunately, for her she had dealt with a lot of horny guys that thought just because she was drunk, or acting loose, she owed them sex because she turned them on. Seriously, what assholes.

"And I wasn't joking" she slurred, "now get your hand off me before I break it"

"Don't act like you don't like it" the guy mumbled, "because one way or another, we all know your going to end up upstairs with me between those pretty little legs of yours, just like every other drunk girl I've talked to. You're not any different"

"Well asshole-" she rolled her eyes, "-I'm saying no"

He smirked, "like that's stopped me before"

His hand moved to the hem of her dress but before he could do anything else she slapped him straight across the face and he stumbled back. Just because she was drunk that didn't mean she didn't have a mean ass slap.

"I said-"

"She said **no"** a furious voice as cold as ice mumbled and Kayla glanced up hazily. Where as no one else at this party really bothered, too preoccupied with the drink and their own lust to realise an uncomfortable situation, trust Stiles too. Because that was just _so_ Stiles.

"Excuse me?" The guy chucked, sending Stiles a filthy look, "what business is this of yours?"

Stiles was still, eerily still actually, his eyes darkening with hatred, "because that's my _fucking_ girlfriend" he snapped and Kayla's eyebrows rose high into her forehead at his tone of voice, oh so angry and possessive, full of bitterness and rage, "and I don't appreciate you trying to get into her pants when she _clearly_ doesn't want you to"

The guy just scoffed, looking at her like she was nuts, "really? This guy?"

"Do you _want_ another slap?"

The guy sent her a smug grin, stepping closer to her just to piss Stiles off, his hand landing on her back, "well when you get bored of him I'll be around. It'll be nice to see you without that cute little dress on"

Stiles balled his fists at his sides, shaking with frenzied fury where as Kayla was as cool as cucumber, flashing the guy a sarcastic smile.

"Unfortunately for you you won't ever get to. Now leave"

"We'll see" he smirked, letting his hand drift down from her back as he stepped away, his hand grabbing her ass as he did so but she didn't even flinch, just rolled her eyes at his useless attempt. Yeah, like _that_ would make her want to fuck him. Guys were such dicks.

But by that point Stiles had exploded, grabbing fistfuls of the guy's shirt and forcefully shoving him away, his eyes ablaze with burning fire.

"I thought I told you to _**back off-"**_

"Whoa, okay" Kayla pulled him back before he could really lose it, the alcohol not really helping his judgement right now, "Stiles chill. It's fine"

"It's _not_ fine"

"It is" she soothed, stumbling back and pulling him against the wall before more than the few people glancing at them could gossip, "see? He's gone"

The guy had slinked back into the crowd, probably off to try and seduce someone else into a quick fumble.

That didn't exactly help Stiles' anger.

"He was touching you!"

"Trust me Stiles, he's not the first guy to and he won't be the last. It's fine" and okay, sure, it was probably the alcohol talking as she smiled up at him, "you're hot when you get jealous"

He blew out an annoyed breath, eyes softening as they glanced down at her, "but you're okay right? I mean nothing happened?"

"No" she scoffed lightly, lazing against him and smiling drunkenly, "I'm so completely fine" she smirked, running her hands through his wayward hair, "my hero"

He rolled his eyes playfully at that, a smile tugging at his lips, "yeah Kaylz" he went along with her drunken ramblings, "your hero"

She went back to dancing after that, downing a few more shots but less than twenty minutes later she found herself locked in Lydia's downstairs bathroom, heaving her guts out.

Yup, _lovely_.

And this was the point where she knew she should've listened to Stiles. Her and alcohol could be a lethal combination.

She retched again, curling against the toilet when she heard a soft knock on the wooden door and groaned. So help her god if someone was needing in they could go to hell. This toilet would be her new BFF for the next twelve hours.

"Kaylz? You okay?"

"No" she groaned, "go away"

"Not gonna happen" he called through the door just as her stomach rolled again and she was sick again, "now do you realise how right I was about slowing down with the shots?"

"Shut up"

He chuckled, pressing his back against the door, listening to her groaning.

"Baby, come on, open up. I just want to make sure you're okay" he tried to convince her, "I'm sure I've seen you in a worse state that this"

No answer.

"Kaylz... Open the door" he chuckled, "please? I'll just keep asking. Please? Please? pretty please? Kaylaaaaaaaa... Kaylz, baby... Open the door, Kayla? Please? _Kaylaaaaa_ -"

Eventually after his non stop persistence the door slowly peeled back and he came face to face with a very disgruntled looking Kayla, her eyes smudged with dark eyeliner, her hair like a literal rats nest, her face flushed but pale all at the same time.

"Oh wow" he muttered, eyes going wide, "you look hellish"

Her glare was cut short as she grabbed her stomach, letting out a loud groan and turning around, dropping to her knees and throwing up into the toilet bowl again.

Yup, he was going to have a _great_ night.

He locked the door behind him, carefully slinking down behind her and scraping her hair back as she retched and a small part of him wanted to start singing 'I told you so' but the bigger part of him just mumbled out softly spoken comforting words, knowing how crap she must be feeling.

"Bleh" she spat out, rolling her forehead on the toilet seat, "I am never drinking again"

He chuckled at that, still stroking his long fingers through her knotty and sweaty hair, his other gently rubbing her back, "maybe just ease up on the throttle next time"

She just groaned in response, slumping against the toilet seat and drifting off to the drunk land of sleep.

"Okaaaaaay, I think it's time we got you home" he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist as he lifted her up, supporting her weight as he stood her up to tug down the short dress she was wearing, fixing the hem line and pulling up the straps, adjusting the flimsy material.

"Home?" She murmured, "but... We should do more shots"

"I thought you just said you were never drinking again?"

She peaked out at him with one eye, her brows furrowing, "I said that?"

She sounded so confused and cute he couldn't repress his smile as he just slinked his arms behind her legs, lifting her up easily against his chest and nudging her arms to wrap around his neck. She was too out of it to disagree, so just followed his instruments blindly, tiredly resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Here" he mumbled, trying to not drop her as he pulled a pack of mints from his pocket, "you may be cute but your breath still stinks" he joked.

She took it, still with her eyes closed and he clumsily worked the lock with his elbows, trying to not let her slip as he maneourved himself from the bathroom, glancing around looking for his friends. He saw them off to one corner, all huddled around a keg of beer. Yeah, they were all _real_ classy.

"Yo, we'll be heading off" he greeted, adjusting the completely out of it Kayla in his arms, "I think she's drunk more than everyone here put together"

Isaac chuckled, "awwwww Hale, did you finally find your limit?"

"No" she scoffed drunkenly, in complete denial, "my limit doesn't exist. My limit is nothing. Give me more vodka"

"Im cutting you off" Stiles chuckled, sidestepping as she reached out for the keg, "the last thing we need is you puking all over Lydia's new flooring"

"He has a point" Lydia laughed, "go home and sleep it off, I'll take you to the mall tomorrow"

"Sleep is for the weak" she exclaimed, squirming out of Stiles' grip and falling against his chest, laughing loudly, "whoopsies"

Stiles smirked, grabbing her hips to stabilise her, "can you walk?"

"Duh, I have legs" she sassed and he flashed back to when she said those exact words all those months ago after accidentally taking some of Lydia's medication, hence why he was prepared for what was to happen. She tried to take a step away from him but her legs gave way so he just calmly caught her around the waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"Yeah... What were you saying?"

She blinked, looking around at all of them in wonder, "you know-" she slurred, "-I think you're all _very_ drunk"

Actually everyone was pretty much sober, especially the werewolves, it was only Kayla that decided poisoning her liver would be a good party trick.

Scott laughed, "we can't get drunk Kay"

She squinted at him, her brows furrowing, "oh right, haha" she giggled, "that's because you're a big hairy werewolf-"

Stiles immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, his eyes widening.

"Kaylz... We don't say that in public"

She was still laughing, little snorts of amusement falling from her lips as the others glanced around nervously, making sure no one overheard. And if they did they might just put it down to Kaylas drunkenness.

" _Sorry_ " she whispered, sniggering to herself, "but it's true"

"I know" Scott smirked, leaning forward to wink at her, "why don't you go home and sleep? You'll feel better"

"Yeah, and if you don't want carried I'll give you a piggy back ride" he tried to gently entice her with, trying to win over her drunk side. It worked though and Kayla laughed.

"I _love_ piggy back rides"

It was like she resorted back to when she was five, lanky limbs clambering onto his back and he just accommodated by leaning down so she could climb up, grabbing the back of her knees as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing some wet sloppy kisses to his neck.

"Have fun" Allison laughed, "but not _too_ much fun"

"Good luck" Isaac chortled, smirking at Isaac, "drunk Kayla is awful clingy"

He just sent them all a sarcastic salute, weaving his way from Lydia's house and over to his Jeep, gently helping her body into the cramped space, gently tugging at her dress every time it rode up. But the hard part was trying to belt her up as she was not so subtly feeling him up, jumping every time her hands got to a particularly sensitive place.

But it was all futile as by the time he made it to the drivers side she had unbuckled herself and slid right against him, both her arms wrapping around his and burying her face into his shoulder, her legs lazily sprawling on his lap.

He knew he shouldn't be driving, the plan was to stay at Lydia's, but with Kayla getting well and truly plastered and a bunch of assholes roaming the place, he thought that wasn't the best plan. He had only had a few beers, it should be okay.

But he made it home in one piece ten minutes later, guiding Kayla into the house and helping her up the stairs, making sure she didn't fall right back down them.

It was only a little after midnight, his dad would still be at work. Late shifts were becoming increasingly common these days.

"You want a shower?" He asked, catching her again as she stumbled.

She just nodded, looking more sleepy drunk than anything as he guided her across the hall to the bathroom, gently sitting her up on the counter top next to the sink.

"Okay baby, arms up"

She didn't even open her eyes, blindly listening to him and raising her arms above her head so he could pull the dress off and discard it to one side.

He placed a quick kiss to her forehead, leaning to the side and turning the shower on to give it a couple of minutes to heat up.

He hooked his fingers into her lacy underwear, trying to gently tug them down her legs and pull off her flat shoes, shoving them all in a corner.

Now she was naked she started shivering, her body quivering.

"It's okay, the shower's ready" he mumbled, grabbing her waist to help slip her off the counter, guiding her over to the shower and helping her step into the bath, urging her to sit.

She clumsily did so, sprawling out at the bottom of the bath as the shower head pelted water on her.

Not wasting any time, knowing it would be better if she just went to bed as soon as possible, he kneeled next to her, holding the shower head and gently wet her body and hair, his long careful fingers scraping all her hair back.

Wordlessly, he squirted some shampoo onto her thick hair, working it into the tendrils as best he could because it wasn't like he had a lot of hair to practice on, never had. The few inches he had grown thus far was bad enough to shampoo every morning, he dreaded thinking what Kayla went through.

But he must have done something right because she moaned, tilting her head back into his hand, "mmmm, that feels nice"

He repressed a grin, massaging her head, "okay baby keep your eyes closed, shampoo gives one hell of a sting"

He washed it out, not bothering with conditioner right now before grabbing a face cloth and gently rubbing it over her bare back, washing the sweat and alcohol from her body.

It was a quick shower, basically just in and out but he hoped it made her feel better. Well... Nothing really helped a massive hangover like he knew she was going to have, but he would take what he could get.

"Kaylz, I'm gonna lift you out okay?" He asked, guiding her wet hands to clasp around his neck, "hold on tight so you don't slip"

Not really trusting her drunken nod, he kept one firm hand wrapped around hers and the other around her waist, easily lifting her limp body from the tub and helping her back over to the counter, not really caring how wet and soapy his clothes were, his hair, damp with sweat and water, sticking to his forehead.

She was nearly falling asleep so he quickly dried her off, wringing out her dripping wet hair and removing her smudged makeup as gently as he could without poking her eye out.

He found a pair of her bed shorts and a light blue vest top, guiding her lanky and limp limbs into the holes before picking up her toothbrush and squirting some spearmint toothpaste on and, remembering her puking bout earlier on, added another dab.

"Open wide Kaylz" he murmured, holding up the toothbrush to show her, and she obliged, letting her mouth fall open so he could scrub at her teeth until her mouth foamed with toothpaste, white bubbles staining her lips.

He chuckled at the image, trying to hold back his laughter at her confused stare.

"Okay you can spit now" but, forgetting how drunk she was and her clear lack of understanding instructions unless they were simple but specific, she spat the toothpaste out all over his shirt, screwing her face up at the taste.

"I meant... In the... sink" he said feebly, letting out a snort at the state of himself, "never mind" he chuckled, raising the face cloth and cleaning her mouth, "do you feel better now?"

She nodded tiredly, blinking blearily up at him, "yeah... Thanks Stilessssss"

He blushed a little, stripping his toothpaste covered shirt and throwing it in the wash basket, leaving his in just a plain blue tee and beige slacks just as he heard a hesitant knock on the door.

"Stiles? You in?" His dad called out quietly, "I thought you all were staying at Lydia's?"

He unlocked the door, trying to look less as tipsy as possible, knowing his dad saw his jeep in the driveway and would be pissed at his drink driving, "uh yeah, it's me, Stiles" he smiled, "I'm here"

His dad frowned in concern, "you okay?"

" _Yeahhhhh_ " he nodded, "Kayla just wasn't feeling very well"

His dad glanced past him at Kayla sitting next to the sink, raising his eyebrows as she mumbled to herself.

"Let me guess... Too much to drink huh?"

"Like _way_ too much" Stiles agreed with a laugh, scratching the back of his neck, "so I'm just getting her ready for bed"

His dad smiled at him, clapping his shoulder, "you're a good kid Stiles" he praised, "she's lucky to have you"

He felt a little hot under the collar at that compliment, smiling awkwardly, "I'm just doing what any boyfriend would do. It's not like I would leave her there to pass out and let God knows what happen to her"

"Believe it or not, not every guy would do that" his dad smiled sadly, having dealt with drunk teenagers enough to know the bad things that could happen, "go get some sleep. You look wrecked"

"Night dad"

"Night son"

His dad slouched away down the hall, leaving Stiles to his own devices.

"Okay Kaylz-" he turned around, facing his girlfriend, "-time for bed baby"

She just groaned out a response, letting him carry her through to his bedroom and place her gently on the bed, pulling the covers up around her body and swiping some wet strands of hair away from her face, stroking the back of his fingers along her prominent cheekbone, smiling to himself.

"I'm sorry Stiles" she whispered, so quietly he barely heard her, scooting over in the bed to hover over her.

"Sorry for what?"

She moaned under her breath as she fidgeted, burying herself closer into his side, "I'm sorry that your girlfriend is a slut"

At first he couldn't grasp what she was meaning, her slurred words getting lost in the fabric of his t-shirt but when he did his eyes widened, quickly shaking his head even though she couldn't see him.

"What? Kaylz don't say that" he argued, "you're no such thing"

"I am" she murmured quietly, "everyone thinks it"

"Well they're _wrong_ " he said strongly, shimmying out of his uncomfortable slacks and pulling her closer to his chest, "you were having fun Kaylz, something that you've been needing to have"

She just hummed in disbelief, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I acted the way I used to though... When I was with Aiden..."

"Kaylz-"

"I'm glad you didn't see me like that... Back then" she whispered, "you would've hated me"

"Kaylz I could _never_ hate you"

"You would've" she mumbled sadly, eyes shut as she slurred drunk words because it was true - when you were off your head, you said what you really thought. The truth came out, and to her this is what she thought of herself.

"No baby, I wouldn't ever hate you, no matter what you did"

"The alcohol... The drugs..." She whispered, "just because I only had sex with Aiden that didn't mean I didn't do other stuff with other people. Other sexual stuff. And not with good people either, with bad people. With thugs and drug dealers. And not just because I wanted to, because I needed my next hit. Because that's what addicts do, they degrade themselves because they need the drugs more than they need respect, or love. And you know what people say... Once a drug addict always a drug addict"

He tried to turn the conversation more lighthearted, hating the way she spoke about herself when he knew it wasn't true.

"Kaylz you're better now, you fixed your life and you know what? You have me now whether you like it or not"

"No such thing as better" she mumbled, "I still crave them you know? The drugs... Every day, I just don't say anything"

His heart ached at that statement, gazing down at her in sadness.

"But you don't take any, that's the main thing"

"I'll slip up one day... Addicts always do"

"And if you do I'll be here to help you okay?" He whispered, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head, "now try and get some sleep, you're going to have a bitch of a hangover tomorrow"

She chuckled faintly, wrapping her limbs around his body.

"I love you Stiles... Like so much, more than pretzels and cheese"

He chuckled, settling down against her, "yeah yeah Kaylz, I love you too"

"I'm serious though" she peaked up at him, "I love you mega much, like to the moon and back. Or the sun. Or Mars... That's a far away planet right?"

He laughed, lips quirking at her drunk mushiness, "get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up"

She let out a sleepy sigh, knowing even when she was drunk how true his words are.

"I know you will be... That's why I love you"

 **A)n) this turned out way longer than I planned haha whoops, but I hope you liked this wee one shit and please please leave your thoughts, you rock, see ya soon xxx**


End file.
